Since Freshman Year
by Angelsofthe1950s
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean and Cas have been friends since their freshman year. Cas has had the biggest crush on Dean, but instead of telling him he plays it like he's straight. Dean starts developing feelings for Cas and trys to show him, but Cas is convinced its just his imagination. Things happen over time that puts them closer, but is it enough to make a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"First day back and I already know this year is gonna suck!" Dean slammed the Impala's door, heading up the stone stairs.

"It's not that bad Dean?" Castiel said exiting the passenger side.

"For you! I have too sit by 3 Ex- girlfriends, and 100 more girls who drool over me at night." Dean grabbed his house key out of his pocket.

"Wow, Dean you seem like you have it so bad!" Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean was struggling to find his house key. Castiel finally grabbed his set of keys and pulled the slightly used silver key.

"Thanks, and yeah it's bad! I'm not bragging, but girls are sometimes overwhelming!" Dean laughed.

"At least you got 5 classes with me!" Castiel smiled and patted Dean's back. Castiel felt the usual warmth crawl up his arm. He has gotten pretty used to it now. Any time Castiel was touching Dean he would get this feeling. He has had a crush on Dean since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Too bad Castiel doesn't have the balls to say anything. He plays it like he is straight. Becomes best friends with Dean and pushes his feelings away.

"You're right. First time since Freshman year since we'll be able to spend time with each other in school, right?" Dean flashed Castiel his famous grin. That sent another warm vibe. Everyday Castiel came home with Dean from school, ever since Dean got his Impala. He lived two houses down from the Winchesters. They were basically his second family.

"Hey boys! Where's Sam?" Mary walked into the living room.

"Shit! Forgot about that!" Dean jumped up and grabbed his keys. "Be back in a-" The door cut off his sentence.

"I swear Castiel, that boy doesn't have in ounce of responsibility in him!" Mary laughed. "Next time I'm telling you…"

"Mary, why did Dean have to pick up Sam?" Castiel pried. He was so familiar with Mary he could talk to her about anything.

"Because Sam doesn't like it when John or I come get him. He says it's embarrassing. He now wants Dean to pick him up, all of Sam's friends think Dean is so cool!" Mary rolled her eyes walking back into the kitchen, Castiel followed. "Dean of course loves that he is getting that kind of attention, so he agreed to the ride."

"So everyday we, I mean Dean will get Sam?" Castiel blushed from his confusion.

"Yep, good luck with that!" Mary gripped Castiel's shoulder.

"I'll remember that." Castiel winked.

Soon after his short conversation with Mary he headed up to Dean's room. It was painted Grey with navy blue covers on his bed. Castiel slipped his shoes off and plopped onto Dean's bed. He started reading Dean's magazines. Rolling stones was the only ones he had. Things Castiel wasn't interested in. Sometimes he would wonder how Dean and himself were friends. Castiel was a total nerd, who liked homework and school and didn't care for girls (of course). He was scrawny and shy and hated attention. Then Dean is an attention whore, who has been in bed with 75% of the girls at school, who hated school and would be failing if it wasn't for Castiel, Dean also has the best toned body in school and was bold and wild.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door shut from downstairs. Castiel got to the living room fast. Three kids were crowding Dean.

"So Dean, whats your favorite song?" One said.

"Um.. Why?" Dean looked at the kid puzzled.

"Just wondering?" He spoke quickly.

"It's a tie between, Ramble On or Traveling Riverside Blues?" Dean answered slowy.

"Oh? That's mine too!" The kid said sheepishly.

"Sure okay?" Dean tried walking away, but was interrupted by another question.

"When I get older… Can I drive your car?" The shortest one asked.

"Hell no! I don't like you, or you being around Baby, get your own ride home!" Dean gave the kid a disgusted look. Castiel was on the couch, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Dean!" Sam gave him the mother load bitchface.

"Sam!" Dean mocked his baby brothers remark. "Bitch…"

"Jerk! Come on guys!" Sam lead his three friends up to his room.

"What was all that about?" Castiel giggled again, his face red.

"These kids have major crushes on me? I don't know why?" Dean laughed.

"I do!" Castiel whispered.

"What?" Dean heard his last remark.

"Oh! Nothing" Castiel smiled running back to up the stairs. "Come on!"

They both practically tackled each other up the stairs. They made it into Dean's room and sat on the bed.

"So! I have a goal for this year!" Dean said winking at Castiel.

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"To hold a relationship past two months. Like completely not sex on the first date kind of thing!" Dean laughed, Castiel did as well. All of a sudden they heard a sharp giggle from the closet. Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel and winked.

"So you know my secret to attract the ladies." Dean smiled.

"No, you have never told me?" Castiel knew where this was going.

"Well, when I'm about to ask them out, I tell them I wear floral underwear!" Dean smirked. "It makes them think I have a feminine side, so they ask me out!" Castiel couldn't help but start laughing. Then they heard another noise from the closet, it sounded more like a gasp.

"What the hell?" Dean got up from his bed. He opened the closet to see one of Sam's friends squatting down listening in on the conversation. "How long you been in there?" Dean squinted. "Did you hear my secret?" He bent down.

The kid nodded his head and smiled then dashed out of the room. Castiel was on the ground laughing at the little kid.

"Dude he so believed me! Kids are so naive!" Dean gasped for air. He sat back down on the bed accidentally placing his hand on Castiel's.

"Sorry, Cas?" Dean pulled his hand back. He blushed.

"It's cool…" Castiel had a wave of the warm vibe, but this time it was different. It was an accidental touch on his hand. He looked down and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went by well for Castiel, but apparently even better for Dean. He met this girl. She was tall and had long brown hair, and fair white skin. She was Dean's type. Her name was Casey.

The third week of school, Castiel sat in the normal space, in the back of the lunch room. Anna came back too. Anna was a friend Castiel met through Dean, and had become really good friends with. They started talking when they both noticed Dean wasn't at the table yet. It wasn't like him to miss lunch. It was his favorite part of the day. He had been there for his other bells because Castiel was in them. His next bell was also with Dean, if he didn't show, Castiel could talk to him.

Lunch just went by and still no Dean. Anna said her farewells and Castiel went to look for Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he spotted him in the hall.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean smiled, his grin was large and grand.

"Where were you? Whats with the smilie?" Castiel's confusion was noticeable.

"Well, lets just say, me and Casey got real close!" Dean whispered. He gave CAstiel a little wink and another laugh.

"Oh" Castiel's head slumped down. "It's Casey and I!" Castiel eyes remained glues to the floor.

"What?" Dean brows raised.

"The correct grammar is Casey and I?" Castiel said a little louder.

"Oh? Well anyway, she invited me to a party, and well your coming…." Dean smiled and pushed Castiel. "Did you forget how to walk?" Class is that way."

Castiel wanted to just go to the bathroom and cry. He liked Dean for 3 years, and still didn't do anything! Then this Casey just walks in one day and gets Dean to herself. _That was just not fair._ Castiel did this whole self pity thing every time Dean had a new girlfriend or crush, but it was the worst when Dean had a new… Playmate.

"Why do I have to go to _Casey's _party?" Castiel barked.

"Because you are my best friend an every party I go to, you need to be there. You know sometimes I can go a bit wild.." Dean trailed off. "Hey! You could find a lady there." Dean nudge Castiel's side.

"Not interested." Castiel sighed.

"Every time I tell you to meet a girl, you say _I'm not interested! _Sometimes I think your gay, dude." They walked into the class room.

"You and me both, Dean." Castiel slumped to his seat and took out his books and homework. This was going to be a long friday.

Castiel and Dean were on their way to the party, Dean was driving his '67 Impala, his most chairsted item. Dean dressed up like he usually did for parties. Well, he didn't "dress up" he just wore his special cologne, used more hair gel, and wore dark washed jeans.

They both made it into the loud house, full of people. There was beer everywhere, drugs going around, and girls on top of men on the dance floor. It was hectic. Dean pulled Castiel over to where Casey was.

"HEY! CASEY." Dean waved her over.

"When I asked you to come, I didn't expect you to bring a nerd?" She looked Castiel up and down.

"Sorry doll, we're a package deal? Cas and I" Dean winked over his shoulder to the scrawny kid behind them. "Come together, or don't came at all. We can leave." Dean took a step back. Castiel loved when Dean stood up for him. Once this same deal went on, but Dean actually left because the girl was so mean to Cas.

"No!" Casey grabbed Dean's hand. "Lets dance!" Casey dragged Dean to the dance floor. Dean finally let go of Castiel.

"Find me at 12!" Dean yelled over the teenagers. Castiel just raised a thumbs up. It wasn't likely Dean left him alone at a party, unless hot chic's were involved. Castiel looked around and found Anna.

"Hey!" Castiel skipped over to her.

"Hi Castiel!" Anna pulled him into an embrace. "Where's Dean? I know you too came together." Anna smiled.

"With his new plaything. Casey." Castiel rolled his eyes. Him and Anna kept talking. Castiel was downing more beers then usual, he was so worked up about Dean, he needed the pain to escape.

"Hey, Annna" Castiel's eyes searched for hers. "I- I need to tll ya a secret" Castiel wobbled. He was way to drunk, almost about to pass out.

"Castiel, you're drunk tare you sure you want to tell me?" Anna was a little worried. She didn't want to say something he regretted.

"Yea! I have want… ted to tell ya longs of times ago." He smiled. Dean was looking for Cas because it was time to go. He searched every room getting a little worried about Cas. Then he spotted him with Anna. Castiel was drunk and it made Dean laugh. He listened in a little to hear his best friend talk.

"Its- its about…. Deanie." He laughed again. Dean heard him say that, and was confused at what they were talking about. "My biggest secret, is all about the Deanie weanie, at this very party!" He clapped. "Anna, I…" He started. Then stared at the wall. "It's os white!" Castiel fell over.

"Come on Castiel, stay with me." Anna picked him up.

"Right! Anna! I had had a crush on Dean, since 1 billion years ago!" Castiel looked into Anna's eyes. "Shhh…. Don't tell ANYONE!" CAstiel fell over again.

Dean heard what Cas said. He knew that kid was gay, but gay for him? It changed everything. Anything, and everything in their so called "Friendship" changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, I just want to let you know somethings real quick. One, I don't usually update on Sundays, so just keep that in mind when you would want me to update? Those are usually busy days, so i wanted you guys to be aware. Second There is a symbol I thought I could use, but I couldn't so I wasn't able to break in the last two chapters. Now i will use - This whenever I want to break. And the last thing is that, whenever I switch to saying "Cas" from "Castiel" It usually means I'm going into Dean's guys I hope you enjoy!**

-Break Line-

Dean was wrapped around in his thoughts. _Cas liked him. _That was different. Dean had developed a relationship with Castiel. A best friends relationship. At other times he did feel something more, but did that mean Dean liked him? A lot of times Dean felt weird feelings. Like when Cas put a shirt on that was way too tight. Dean wished he never took it off. Or when Cas wore stuff of Deans, he thought Cas looked adorable in his larger clothes. These feelings Dean had he would push away, he didn't think he liked Cas. _Did he? _

Finally some guy bumped into him and snapped him out of his thoughts. Cas kept talking about Dean. Dean finally went into the room and started talking to Anna.

"He's drunk, isn't he?" Dean asked Anna, hiding his thoughts.

"Yeah, really drunk!" Anna laughed.

"I'll take him home…" Dean scooped poor drunk Cas up and went for the door. Of course Casey was just as drunk as Cas was and got all over Dean.

"Dean.. Take.. take me home wit ya so we can, fool around!" She winked.

"No, I have to take care of Cas." Dean replied trying to keep walking.

"But.." Casey started to speak and Dean finished.

"Cas is more important, I need to take care of him!" Dean shoved past, leaving Casey behind him. Dean was getting annoyed of her, fast.

He finally made it to his car. He had three beers, but he could handle his alcohol well. He finally drove home.

-Break Line-

Dean slept on the couch that night, he knew Cas would have a horrible hangover, so he would just let him be. Dean had a bathroom connected to his room. It had a shower, so Dean was happy about that. Then there was one at the end of the hall everyone else used. The last one down stairs connected to the kitchen. Dean was up on the couch watching re-runs of "Dr Sexy MD". He knew what was going to happen, so he really didn't care. The new season started in 1 month, he couldn't wait.

Dean finally heard Cas get up and make his way towards the bathroom. Dean hoped up and grabbed the usual pills he used. When Dean got to the room Cas was kneeling over the toilet.

"Hey, Cas. Feeling ok?" Dean slowly walked over. He didn't know about hungover Cas. Everyone was different.

"Dean, don't ask stupid questions?" Cas squinted. "What is that in your hands?" Castiel reached.

"Pills, they help me when i'm in this state." Dean laughed and opened them and handed one to Castiel.

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel replied. Dean got closer to Cas and hugged him. Sending the warmest vibe about both of them. Cas' eyes became wide, whenever Dean hugs him the crush for Dean flares. Dean never hugged Cas. Anytime he really did was on birthdays, holidays and when he passed a year of school. Why would he hug him now? _Probably just for comfort. _Castiel pushed his other thoughts back.

Dean was so confused with his feelings. His initial thought was to do stuff, and see if he liked Cas. He had the warm chill up his spine after the hug. Dean needed to test his affections on Cas. Maybe Cas will do stuff back, or maybe Dean would ask him out. What eve the future holds, Dean wants to be 100% before he starts ruining their amazing friendship with oozy gooey crap.

-Break Line-

Monday, they were finally at school. Dean ignore Casey so he could forget about the girls he liked and focus on Cas. When lunch came around Dean sat at the usual table with Castiel and Anna.

"Hey Castiel, could I have a word?" Anna pulled his sweater. Castiel jumped right up and walked her way.

"Whats up?" Castiel smiled, his blue yes staring at Anna.

"Well, Friday you told me something when you were drunk. and you probably don't remember, but I want to let you know I know and won't tell!" Anna grinned. Castiel couldn't remember one thing from the party, it was a huge blur. "You told me you had feelings for Dean." Anna cocked her head.

Castiel blushed, his whole face going red. He looked down and just stayed silent.

"Castiel, don't be embarrassed I'm okay with it! I don't think of you different, I actually think you guys would be adorable together!" Anna smiled and pushed Castiel's chin up to face her.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really! Now lets go back in there, I'll keep my mouth shut. But please know you can always come to me with problems. I'm happy to listen!" She smiled and they both walked back in.

The rest of the day went by fast, finally they were back at Dean's house in his room getting their homework out.

Cas was siting on the bed and Dean had to make a choice on the bed with him or at his desk. _On the bed!_ He thought. Dean sat right next to Cas allowing maybe only two fingers to separate them.

Another mishap. Dean is now super close to Castiel. Castiel started sweating, he just took out his homework. Dean usually sat at his Desk, and Castiel got the bed. Sometimes he sat on the bed, but never this close. _Was this another sign? Was he try to hint something?_ Castiel shook his thoughts away again. He pulled his homework out and started on it slow, keeping a pace with Dean. Of courses just as always Dean got a little stuck. Castiel was delighted to help though.

Cas took his pencil and set the equation up for Dean. Cas was close. His face inches away from Dean's. Then Cas looked up, not even knowing where his head was. Dean just stared at his pink lips moving in just a little. This was his chance to kiss Cas, he was right there, in front of his face another inch and their lips would be locked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Then Cas looked up, not even knowing where his head was. Dean just stared at his pink lips moving in just a little. This was his chance to kiss Cas, he was right _

_there, in front of his face another inch and their lips would be locked. _

Castiel closed his eyes, the thought of Dean kissing him made him jumpy. Then he felt Dean's presence leave him.

"Um.. " Dean was now standing up, itching the back of his head. "I think you should leave." Dean face was bright red. His eyes kept blinking, _He should have kissed him! Maybe it was too soon. You're doing the right thing. _He couldn't decide what was right he wanted to be alone.

"Yeah! Uh- I'll see you tomorrow?" Cas ran out. His eyes started filling with tears. Dean saw Cas' eyes starting to become red. _What did he do? _Dean felt sick to his stomach. He needed a shower.

-Break Line-

The next day Castiel tried talking to Dean, just normal talk, but Dean made everything short and sweet. At lunch, Castiel went behind the school and cried. _Was this it? _ Castiel wasn't going to take it. He stayed away from Dean till the end of the day.

Cas sat on the Impala's hood until Dean got there. People would pass him in shock. Everybody knew if you messed with Dean's wheel's you would get hurt, but Cas has done this before. He didn't think Dean would get mad.

"Hey! Get off my-" Dean started until he noticed it was just Cas.

"Your talking to me!" Castiel said sarcastically. "I didn't know if you were going to drive me home or not? So i was just going to wait. Should I start walking?" Castiel jumped off the hood and looked over at Dean.

"No, get in." Dean didn't make eye contact. He just hoped in and started the Car.

When Dean stopped at the middle school, Sam told him he was going home with his friend. _Great, ride home alone with Cas! _

They both made there way to Dean's, Castiel followed Dean to the front door.

"Don't look at me like that, we need to talk!" Castiel didn't wait another minute and grabbed Dean's keys and opened the door. He stomped up to the bed room and waited.

"So, Cas…" Dean walked in awkwardly. "You get a new sweater, I like-" He felt even more awkward saying that. "…it" Dean looked down shyly.

"Dean! We both know what happened yesterday! So stop ignoring me!" Castiel demanded.

"3 years being your best friend and not once have I seen you yell at anyone, including me." Dean chuckled. Of course Dean thought it was cute how he was acting, but this wasn't the time for his _gay or not gay thoughts. _

"Don't change the subject!" Castiel roared. He wasn't going to lose Dean over a little incident. He liked Dean, not just because he had a crush. It was more than that. Dean made Castiel who he was. He knew if he never met Dean the day he did, his life would be nothing, nobody would know who he was, he would be a nerd everyone picked on because he didn't have his strong Dean to hurt the people that would bully Cas.

"Sorry, look I have been debating really on some stuff and yesterday was a little fluke! Can we just put it behind us?" Dean gave his best puppy eyes.

Castiel didn't want to put it behind them, he wanted them to get in a huge fight then kiss and they become a couple. He was so confused, and now Dean said he was a debating on stuff. _What the hell did that mean? _

"Um.. Okay! But you can't go ignoring me!" Castiel started crying. "Today was like Hell without you!" Castiel's words were a little sappy, but he thought Dean wouldn't pay much attention to it.

"I'm sorry! Cas look, I just felt a little awkward. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't find the right time. Please forgive me?" Dean sat next to Cas on the bed again. This time a little further. He felt worse Cas said _one day without him was like Hell_. He could truly see how much Cas liked him. He didn't want to give him some crap relationship back, he wanted Cas to have someone who could give him what _he _wanted. Dean only had relationships with sex, and they last only two weeks. He wanted more for Cas.

"Of course I forgive you." Castiel sighed.

No matter how awkward it made them Dean hugged Cas. Nice and long. It was warm. Something Dean wanted 24/7. If this is what he felt hugging Cas, what would it be like kissing him- _. _He should stop thinking that way. Cas and Dean were just friends. _Right? _He wanted to believe that! He wanted to have the friendship they had before. But now, he wanted something more, and when Dean Winchester wants something he gets it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple days were great. Dean didn't ignore Castiel, He actually got closer. Castiel felt the warmth almost all the time now. Dean would have

their arms touch or hips or elbows or something! _Maybe Dean felt the same way! _Castiel was intrigued, he wanted to get some alone time with Dean.

"Hey Dean, can I stay the night at your house?" Castiel sat next to him in the lunchroom. It was Friday, and Castiel knew too much of whats happening at

The Winchester's. John and Mary are going on a vacation, and Sam is spending the night at Freddie's house. So they would be all alone, in the large house.

"Sure? I was kind of expecting you too, soon every time there is nobody at the house, we throw a party. Guest list… two!" Dean laughed. Anna came soon

enough.

"Ooh! Throwing a party?" Anna raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, and your not invited!" Dean smirked down at Cas. It was kind of a thing for Dean and Cas. Whoever has a house empty on the weekend, they go over and throw a huge party, but only the two of them are invited. They get snacks and movies and music, and whatever else they can.

"Oh? Well like I wanted to go!" Anna fought back.

"Don't worry, it's just a little thing we have, nobody else is coming? It's probably a movie that Dean hates me for not seeing?" Cas chuckled. Dean always was mad that Cas didn't see any awesome movies, its like before Dean came into his life he lived under a rock. But Dean was too happy this time, I mean he has his priorities straight, and a movie night with Cas. _What could go wrong?_

-Break Line-

Castiel made his way over to Dean's house at 6:00p.m. He put a hand to his head and sighed because he heard the blaring music from outside. _Dean was such a child! _Castiel just grinned and made his way into the house. Dean was dancing, doing the Cha Cha slide.

"Join me!" Dean laughed. Cas threw his bag on the couch and just got in front of Dean and started dancing. Dean couldn't help but watch Cas' lower region. _It was just so perfect for-_ Dean rattled out of his thoughts. _NO SEX._ Then he started laughing and Cas just ignored it.

Castiel was getting a little sweaty and walked over to the radio, and turned it off.

"Woo! That was work out!" Dean gave Castiel a high five.

"Like you need it?" Castiel didn't mean to say that so loud.

"What?" Dean knitted his brows.

"Well, your just nicely sculpted… you don't need to work out. Your body is really nice, I mean nice to the girls of course, it's not like I have been looking in any way? But, I've seen it before, of course you're my best friend. I've seen your body plenty of times? But not down there or anything…" Castiel couldn't stop talking. His face was red and he was getting more sweaty. "Like you do sports and stuff, so you don't need to work out, well maybe you do. Even know you have really nice biceps, but it's not like i've eve felt then that is just weird." Castiel was taking short breathes. He felt like he was going into Cardiac arrest. "But girls have probably felt your muscles before, if I wanted to know I could just ask them, but I don't really want to know?" Then a sudden smash came upon Castiel. Two of the softest lips maneuvered over his. Dean had kissed Castiel

Cas had fallen against the wall, Dean kept him up and didn't stop moving his lips, he pushed his tongue to try to gain entry, and Cas allowed it. He moved his tongue around Cas' lips, and slowly rubbed his body against Cas. Kissing Cas was like riding on a bull. It was crazy, and rushed adrenaline up and down his body, but it was still so pleasant. More pleasant than any pie in the world. The taste was sweet and addicting. The moans Cas let out just pulled him in more. But like Dean said before, he didn't want a sex kind of relationship, he had to pull back before it escalated.

"Dean? Why did you stop?" Castiel was waiting for his dream to end. Any second he would pop awake then go to Dean's actual party.

"Sorry? I just think we should take it slow, if you want to…" Dean paused. Castiel eyes darted open, he pinched himself. This wasn't a dream.

"Oh, um what?" This was all real. Dean had actually kissed Castiel. This wasn't happening.

"Well, what I guess I'm getting to is, Cas will you be my… Boyfriend?" Dean smiled and put out his hand. Cas didn't even think to answer. He just started kissing Dean again. And once more Dean pushed back. "So yea?"

"Of course you silly goose." Castiel gave him a little peck.

"Thats why I want to take this slow. I want you to be my boyfriend. Not a fling. A boyfriend!" Dean stood up proud. _He was Cas' boyfriend, not boy friend, but Boyfriend. And thats what he wanted to hear right now. _


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up with Cas on his side. Slowly breathing, having the slightest snore. His face was angelic. It made Dean want to kiss him even more. He shifted to make his way out of bed and down to the living room. Sam and his buddy Brady (the one who was in Dean's closet) sat watching TV.

"Hey Kid! What happened to your eye?" Dean frowned. The kid had a big blue and purple, swollen eye.

"Oh, N-Nothing." The boy stuttered. Once again, like all of Sam's friends, this kid was frightened of Dean.

"Hey Sam why is all your friends nervous around me? Am I really that pretty?" Dean pretended to flip hair he didn't have.

"You're gorgeous. And Brady thinks you made some kid do this to him." Sam knew Dean wouldn't do that unless the kid hurt, him, Cas, or…. nobody else really. Brady froze and hit Sam's arm.

"Hey, Brady right?" He nodded. "I didn't send nobody after you." Dean rolled his eyes and sat next to the kid.

"Well you're just really popular, and I was hiding in your closet." Dean laughed.

"Nah.. but if you hurt Sammy, or Cas, I will make it worst then you can imagine." Dean gave him a scary look then started laughing again.

"Where is Cas? nobody was here yesterday, it's usually a wreck. Did you guys not have a party?" Sam knew about their parties. Once he came home early and a parent walked up to the door with him. The lady was mad, she thought Sam didn't have good parents, or Sam's siblings were off the track. Dean turned off the music and went to the door.

"Hey, Sammy you're back early! Come join our party." Dean didn't mind Sam, he was fun at times. The women held Sam and didn't let him go.

"Are you guys doing anything illegal?" She snapped. Dean opened the door wider, showing Cas up against the counter with a grape soda.

"It's a a tradition… My friend and I have." Dean looked at her, then grabbed his brother. "So no? I think I can handle him from here." He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. Last time Sam went over there.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Sam nudged his side.

"He is still sleeping?" Dean smiled. Then he heard a car beep. It was Brady's parents.

"Bye Sam, Bye… Dean!" He smiled and waved.

"Bye kiddo!" Dean yelled through the door. Finally Dean got Sam alone. He turned to his brother.

"We need to talk!" Dean yelp a little quicker than he thought he should.

"What?" Sam looked suspiciously at Dean.

"Well, you know how I said I might like Cas? Well last night, we sealed the deal and he is my boyfriend. But I don't think I'm good for him, I mean all I do is flirt and have sex with all my relationships. With Cas I want to be different." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude, if somebody's perfect with Cas it's you? You've known him for 3 years, and know every little detail about him. And we all know he has liked you for god knows how long?" Sam sighed.

"Really?" Dean smiled. He knew his brother would always have the best advice.

"Really, jerk" Sam winked.

"Bitch…." Dean got up and made his way back to Cas.

-Break Line-

Mary and John got home little after noon.

"Well, mom you won!" Sam smiled at his parents.

"You mean the deal about Dean?" She grinned. Dean started making his way downstairs with Castiel.

"Yeah…" He smiled up at John. "One more year and I would have had it!" Sam kicked the couch.

"One year sooner I would have had it." John ruffled Sam's hair.

"Had what?" Castiel and Dean said in perfect unison.

"We all made a bet on what year you guys were going to get together. John thought your love was so strong it would be sophomore, Sam thought you too were retarded enough to wait till senior year, but I said you won't wait to long, but you will wait long enough. Junior year! And I won!" she reached behind the counter to the empty cookie jar. Well Dean and Cas thought it was empty. She pulled out $150 in cash. "WOO!"

"You guys made bets…." Castiel blushed. "I'm pretty sure Dean didn't like me till now?" _Or did he? _

"Sweetie you too made it so obvious to us, of course we bet." Mary caressed Castiel's cheek.

"That obvious?" Castiel looked down.

"For both of you? Dean made it obvious too, but we also knew you had feelings for Dean since you first came here?" She smiled again.

"Well at least I don't have to tell my family?" Dean snarled. "When will tell your lovely mother?" Dean and Castiel didn't go to Castiel's too often. Dean'd house was larger and filled with people. Castiel's was smaller and filled with a mom, half the time.

"Sometime this week I guess." Castiel gave Dean a peck and every Winchester blushed and awed. Castiel's mom knew he was gay, hell if the winchester knew she would probably know too. He is just going to invited Dean over for Dinner. They would just do a normal, this is my boyfriend thing.

It was weird though too, The Winchester's knew everything about Castiel, and Castiel's mother knew everything about Dean. 3 Years of being best friends is an advantage I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Monday. The day where the two love birds have to go back to school. They sat in A/E together, chatting about little things, closer than usual. People would give them awkward glances, but did they really care? No. Dean entwined their fingers couple times and Castiel didn't mind. Dean and Castiel were finally together.

Dean wanted to remain a little private. Not too much PDA. He has a reputation to uphold, but Cas was more to him then his rep. People saw Dean as the most popular in school, he was strong, good looking, and captain of the spring baseball team. People were scared of him, with a snap of his fingers he could send you to the bottom of the social list. That is why Cas nor Sam were picked on.

Castiel met Dean freshman year as you know. Dean was good looking, but that was about it. He didn't play baseball yet, he didn't gain his strength yet, he was just a good looking, sweet, funny boy. Castiel sat with him in each class. Dean thought he was a nerd, then someone hurt Castiel and Dean stood up for him. They went back to Dean's place and the friendship blossomed. Then Dean tried baseball out an he became the captain the next year. He was amazing, and Castiel came to all of his games. Dean just kept climbing the social ladder, till he hit the top, but Dean never got caught up in it. He still kept Castiel as a friend. Even when his other players would make fun of him, Dean would shut them up with a dozen laps. They stopped after that. Girls had been a huge issue with Castiel and Dean. Of course Castiel would get tremendously jealous and Dean would have little flings. Dean always from day one wanted more than flings, but every girl he was with didn't intrest him enough to want to stay.

As their classes went by, it was normal just more touchy feely. At lunch Dean and Castiel met up, they sat very close, Castiel was almost in his lap. Dean packed his lunch today, so did Castiel. Castiel was snuggled into Dean's chest. if you even looked at them, you would know they were a couple. Anna casually made her way in the lunch room. She was listening to some of her tunes, till she made eye contact with Castiel. Her jaw dropped. She stood there, giggled then sprinted to her chair.

"Smile!" A flash of her phone's camera went off. "I am printing that out today! This is so cute! When did you two get together! Awe, I'm going to cry." She smiled.

"Friday" Castiel said, then looked up at Dean. He just rolled his eyes and made contact with Anna.

"Now this sucks! I feel like the third wheel?" Anna shrugged. "I am going to get me a boy toy!" Anna quickly got up and sat with other people, winking at Castiel. "You are going to call me later!" She mouthed to Castiel. He held up a thumbs up.

-Break Line-

Dean and Cas made it back to the impala. Today was a bit rough, people were starting to forget who Dean was. Making sly comments, giving him looks, but he shrugged it off. He didn't care much. Until now.

Cas was on Deans side and they were walking to the parking lot, Dean froze in his path and wide eyed his car. Cas back away slowly knowing he was going to have a fit. "Faggot" was wrote on the side of his car in bright orange lettering.

"WHO DID IT?" Dean turned around to the crowd of people. "Who thinks they can fuck up my baby and get away with it! I wanna know or I will do the unthinkable…" Everyone started spiting out the same names. Crowley and Gordon. "I am going to tare them limb from fucking limb."

Crowley and Gordon were the biggest punks in their small school. Dean had taken Gordon from his popular place, so he always hated Dean. Then Crowley seemed to join in with Gordon and now this. Gordon was a senior, buff and scary, like Dean, but Gordon always scared Dean. He was stronger, but not better looking. That kid always picked on Dean saying "I'm going to beat you someday and return to my spot." but this was too far. The Impala was in fact Dean's sweet spot, next to Cas and Sam.

"If you guys want to see who will win, tomorrow here at this time, Gordon and I will fight! Somebody tell him what I said." Dean stormed off in his Car, pulled up and waited for Cas to get in. Dean flipped off the school, the people, and the teachers. He. was. mad.

Castiel didn't speak. He sat in silence, they drove all the way home.

"Cas, go up to my room, I have to get Sammy." Dean parked the Impala in his dad's space in the garage and grabbed his moms car. He sped off. Castiel just ran inside.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Mary walked down stairs.

"Well.. Dean grabbed your car to pick Sam up." Castiel still looked frightened. The only other time he looked like this is when some kid hit Sam, and he got a bloody nose. Dean went wild.

"Why?" Mary's eye brows furrowed.

"Someone wrote 'Faggot' on Dean's car." Castiel looked down. Mary gasped.

"How mad is he?" She looked worried.

"Pretty mad. Nobody really made fun of us today, they minded their own business. Except these two boys who hate Dean."

"Wow. I'll tell John. Tomorrow we will get a suspension call. Oh well, I'm going to let Dean whop their ass." She desperately tried to lighten up the mood. "One good thing will come out of this." Then she was gone. Castiel was alone, he ran to Dean's bed and laid down and cried a lit. Castiel just sat there and hugged Dean's pillow. Castiel was worried. He didn't want Dean to get hurt, or humiliated. He knows Dean can stand his ground, but Gordon? He wasn't sure how this would end tomorrow, but at least he still has Dean, right?


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean got home from picking up Sam he asked Castiel to leave. He needed his alone time, to think about everything. Castiel completely understood though.

Dean thought about every little thing in his life. He remembered first meeting Cas. He was in all of his classes. Dean thought he was the biggest nerd, and was annoying (Even if they never talked). By the first week he was being picked on. Michael and his little gang would push him in the halls and chant names at him. When Dean started to walk home he saw Michael punch Cas in the face. Dean had had enough, he didn't like the kid, or want to help him, he just sympathized and hated Michael. Dean marched up to Michael and knocked him upside the head. Dean took Cas' arm and walked back to their street. Cas went into Dean's house and cleaned up, since then Dean and Cas started talking more and hanging out more, before they knew it, it was a daily routine.

Dean smiled at the thought. He also remembered throwing Gordon off his thrown. It was spring time, and Dean was doing very well for his first time playing baseball. Gordon had come up to him and told him off. How he _Isn't good at baseball, _and _how he wouldn't go anywhere. _Gordon wouldn't shut up so one day Dean hit him, told him to shut his mouth or he would do it for him. Gordon stood down from him and he became popular. Sophomore year he took Gordon's place at Captain of the baseball team, and now his junior year Gordon was a nobody and Dean was a somebody. Nobody messed with Dean since.

So many memories Dean had, with Gordon, Cas, Even Michael, considering Michael was a good buddy of Cas and Dean's now. Dean had thought of all the times Gordon tried to regain his place, but never did. Maybe now was the time to show Gordon he would never be where he was. This whole remembering thing only made him realize his baby was down in the garage with _Faggot _on it.

Dean ran downstairs ignoring everyone in the household. He grabbed his keys and went to the garage. He searched around for the supplies he would need. Bucket, water, soap, rags, radio, and patience. He jumped in the impala and pulled it out of the garage and down the driveway. Dean walked to the side of his house to retrieve the hose. He was no happy. All he wanted to do was go and rip Gordon and Crowley's head right off, then at their funeral, he would sing _Hallelujah_.

He started scrubbing when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Would you like some help?" His new neighbor approached.

"Oh! I'm okay, thanks though!" He smiled and went back to scrubbing.

"I'm Benny, just moved here."

"Dean, could you hand me that soapy looking thing." Dean pointed to the dispenser.

"Sure." Benny handed the Dawn soap to him. Dean just started squirting the whole thing in the blue bucket to his side.

"So… Do you go to high school around here?" Benny started a conversation.

"Yeah. Why are you?" Dean didn't look at the kid.

"Yep, I saw you out here and I know a little bit about cars, so I decided to talk to you. It would be nice knowing someone, going into a new school." He smiled.

"Oh, you know something about cars?" Dean looked Benny right in the eye.

"Um, not too much. So don't go quizzing me.!" He laughed and sat on an empty upside down bucket. "I do know that is a 1967 Chevy Impala, in mint condition except for the graffiti on it." Benny hoped he was right.

"Ha, yeah Couple of punks at our school thought it would be funny. They'll won't see what's coming though." Dean had got the _Fagg _part off. Two more letters and he is done.

"So, it true though." Benny regretted his words. It sounded less nosy in him head.

"Um.. Yeah. But I prefer Homosexual." Dean laughed. "If you are a homophobe then get out now, but if you do any stupid thing to me, you might regret it." Dean threatened. It wasn't too harsh to scary Benny away, but just enough to get his point there.

"Nah, 'm not a homophobe, just a little curious. That's all." Dean finally got the other letters off and gave baby one last spray down.

"Well, I'm bout done here. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Dean tipped his head. Benny smile and started walking off. "Hey Benny!" Dean yelled. Benny whipped around. "Anyone give you trouble, tell them Dean Winchester's your friend." He winked.

Benny was severely confused. If he told people a homo was his friend, wouldn't he be bullied more? He shrugged it off and kept walking back to his house.

-Break Line-

The next day Dean ignored everyone, even Cas. He was ready to kill these bitches for hurting baby. He went out to the park where the fight was going to go down. Cas had told him he would be at Dean's house till it was over. Cas couldn't watch Dean get hurt, or hurt others, unless he was hurting others for him.

Dean stood there with people around him. Then Gordon and Crowley came into the center.

"Two against one, that doesn't seem fair. How about I just beat the shit out of you Gordon, and I save my precious energy for another time, Crowley?" Dean winked.

"Ok. That will work for me, soon I have a date with your little he-bitch tonight." Crowley winked. "Tonight he'll be calling my name." And at that point Dean snapped. They have now, hurt his car and talk complete shit about Cas.

"You stay away from him-" Dean went and gave Crowley one big blow to the face. A girl went to his side and checked him.

"Dude! He's out cold…" She said wide eyed. Gordon was facing the girl when Dean made another attempt. He went for Gordon. He gave him a nice swollen eye from the punch he delivered. Gordon countered by a hit to the stomach. Dean pushed the pain back and covered it with adrenaline. He hit Gordon again forcing him to the ground. With another blast of strength he hit Gordon's side.

"Stop trying so hard Gordon, back down for good and I will walk away." Dean was giving this douche a chance. Cas was really rubbing off on him.

"I will never.." and with that Gordon made an attempt to flip Dean, but with the attempt Dean flipped him back and hit him against the ground and slammed another fist into Gordon's cheek.

"Fine, fine… Please stop." People heard his surrender. Dean gave him one last kick and left.

People knew who he was. They didn't forget it. Dean showed people that he could kick anyone's ass if needed. People no longer called him or Cas names. They just walked by in silence. Dean was _Dean Winchester _again. Life was good, for a bit. Back to normal, then a new kid came to their High school. His name was Benny Lafitte.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel and Dean were doing pretty well. They kissed, held hands, hugged, snuggled and anything else, but one thing. They hadn't had sex. Castiel didn't think much of it. He wanted to do it with Dean more than anyone. He was a virgin, and knew he wanted to swipe his V-card with Dean. He tried deepening their kisses, but Dean always pulled back. Everyone knew Dean was not a virgin. So why did he hold off on Castiel? Instead of going crazy of the thought, Castiel decided to talk to Dean, sort it out.

They were driving home one day from school. Castiel was ready to go to the Winchester household and confront Dean about their sex life. It was a bight sunny day, with a bit of a breeze. A perfect day to do what he wanted. Mary was with John on a vacation for the week, and Sam went to his friends. Today was a perfect Thursday to have his first time.

They drove out of the parking lot and went down the road. Dean heard a panic cry and stopped the car. He left immediately. Castiel followed close behind. They turned the corner to find a large kid beating on another smaller kid. It was the same spot Castiel had been beat on when Dean rescued him (as Castiel says it).

"Hey! Benny!" Dean ran up to the two fighting. _Benny? _Dean must have known the kid.

"Shit! Dean!" The older kid stuttered.

"Just leave- I don't want to hurt nobody today…" Dean pointed out of the alleyway.

The older kid dashed. He didn't make eye contact with Castiel, therefore he didn't know who it was. Dean had been comforting the kid known as Benny when Castiel arrived.

"So you are Dean Winchester?" Benny laughed in amazement. "Man who would have known the first day I come to a new city I would have talked to the coolest person in the school!" Benny laughed again. Dean sighed and picked the kid up.

"Let's get you back to my house." Dean grabbed the kid and put him in the back seat. It was the exact thing he had done to Castiel. Exact words too.

Castiel didn't speak a word to Dean or Benny. They talked about cars and classic rock. Stuff Castiel wasn't really into. His chance went by to have sex with Dean today. He slumped further into the car seat.

Once the three of them made it to Dean's house. Castiel grabbed Dean's key and made his way up the steps right to Dean's room and set his bag down. Dean couldn't help but want to ask Castiel what was up, but Benny was hurt.

"So, you and Cas are good friends huh-" Benny started.

"Castiel.." Dean stopped Benny. "It's Castiel."

"Sorry yeah, Castiel." Benny shrugged it off. Castiel was sitting at the top of the steps by now listening to the conversation.

"Anyway, what did you say?"

"You, and uh- Castiel are good friends? I mean he basically stole _your_ key from _your_ pocket and open _your_ house and ran to _your_ room?" Benny emphasized the _yours._

"Yeah, Cas and I are closer than you think." Dean winked. He didn't think it was too important to tell Benny Castiel was his boyfriend. Castiel sat at the top of the steps and started to cry. _Why didn't Dean tell Benny? _Castiel thought Dean didn't want Benny to know. Castiel ran to Deans room and packed up his book bag and left the house without a word.

"He didn't look too good?" Benny watched Castiel leave.

"I'll talk to him later. You want some grub?" Dean reached the fridge.

"You got any pie?" Benny laughed.

"You know it!" Dean pulled out some apple pie. It was for him and Cas, but he could get a new one later.

-Break Line-

The next day Dean drove Castiel to school, but saw Benny walking and offered a ride for him. Castiel wished he left Benny to walk. It wasn't too far? Once again they started up an amazing conversation about stuff only they would like. Castiel sat in silence. When they arrived at school Castiel found Anna and ignored Dean. Benny was a sophomore, so they hadn't had any classes together, but sure enough when lunch came by Benny was there.

Dean noticed something was up with Castiel, he wanted to talk, but not at school. Later he will talk to Castiel. Later. Then the unthinkable happened Benny and Castiel walked at the same pace and Benny sat in Castiel's spot. The one next to Dean. He never sat in any other spot his whole life here. Castiel saw Dean make no reaction, but what Castiel didn't know is that Dean wasn't paying attention to Benny. He was paying attention to Castiel.

Benny sat in his spot. He couldn't believe it. Castiel just dropped his plate of food on the table and left, sobbing. Dean then finally noticed Benny was sitting next to him. He was so close it worried Dean.

"That's Cas' spot.." Dean shook his head. He knew where Castiel was. He was behind the school where he always goes when he is sad. Anna gave Dean an I-will-check-on-him wink. Castiel just pushed her away and ran. He ran to the impala and sat inside of it and cried. Dean had made another Castiel, but better. Everything that happened to them was happening to Benny and him. Benny liked Classic rock, and Cars, and pie. Things Dean adored. They were a perfect match. Pretty soon Dean and Benny would be dating and Castiel will be the loser ex-boyfriend.

Castiel sat in the impala for the rest of the day thinking about Dean and Benny. _Dean would probably want to have sex with Benny, because they are perfect for each other. They probably fit perfectly together. _Is this why Dean didn't tell Benny about them, so he could go out and Cheat on Castiel. _Of course it is._

Then Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts when Dean smacked the window.

"Oh God! Cas, don't do that again!" Dean panted as he hugged Castiel tight. "I thought you just ran away. I thought I lost you or something , I don't know, you were just gone! What happened?" Dean's eyes were rimmed with tears and his cheeks were flushed. He was ready to cry.

"You're perfect with Benny and I-I am just the third wheel. You should just break up with me now…" Castiel let his head hang low. Castiel then filled with rage as he heard Dean start to laugh.

"You're jealous because I made a new friend?" Dean laughed again.

"No! Don't you see, you picked up Benny after he had been beat down in the same alley I was, then you go and help him, and start being his friend. Then you guys just talk about stuff You and I don't have in common. Benny even sat in my chair next to you! I know it's wrong, but I listened into your conversation at your house… You didn't tell Benny about us…" Castiel stopped when he felt Dean's lips lock with his.

"I don't think I get what you are saying? Cas, I love you and.." Dean just realized what he said.

"You What?" Castiel stared at him wide eyed.

"Erm.. I love you. I don't love Benny, or even like him in that matter. I love you!" Dean stood proud what he said.

"Really?" Castiel leaned into Dean's touch.

"Really, really!" Dean laughed.

"I love you too!" Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and kissed him, then there was a knock on the hood.

"Don't touch my car…" Dean lifted his head to see Benny. "K?" Dean shoved Benny. They both laughed.

"So, you want to head back to your house play a little COD?" Benny nudged Dean.

"Nah, I think I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend." Dean looked over to Cas.

"You- You have a boyfriend?" Benny looked a little disappointed. It made Castiel furious.

"Yes, he does. You are looking at him. Couple weeks now? We've known each other since, hmm… Freshman year so? K, cool if you don't mind, were going to his house to make out. K bye!" Castiel dragged Dean in the car. Dean was blushing and grinning from Castiel's jealous mood. "If you don't drive I will.. And we both know how that will end." And with that Dean made his way back to the house, still in quite a daze. _HE LOVED CASTIEL NOVAK._


	10. Chapter 10

Dean Winchester loved video games. They were fun and easy, and they passed the time. His brain was occupied not thinking of anything but what to do next. Usually Sam and him would play all of the video games, then he found Benny. Benny was becoming his best friend. The two of them liked the same things, he was good at video games, and lived across the street. Dean used to say Cas was his best friend, but now their dating. So Cas is just a boyfriend. A amazingly, cute, awesome Boyfriend, but just a boyfriend.

Dean invited Benny over a lot. He thought because he told Cas he loved him (which he does) that would stop making him so uneasy. _It did_. Cas laid low and let Benny and Dean have their time, but Dean does admit, he wished to hangout with Cas more. Benny might be becoming a best friend, but he also was getting a tad bit annoying. It seems every time he is not with Benny, Cas is out with Anna. When Benny is over Dean doesn't get that warm vibe that makes him smile. He doesn't have a perfect man on his side, who loves him. He just has Benny.

Castiel came over the other day, to let Dean meet Castiel's new friend. His name was Balthazar. He'd been hanging out with Anna and Balthazar, this whole time. Balthazar was homosexual, and Castiel opened up to him like a diary. They were like Dean and Castiel before their relationship x10. Castiel used to tell Dean about everything, but Balthazar. He told him every little detail there is. Dean was Jealous.

Now the Benny situation was clear to Dean. This little feeling Dean had was the same Castiel had. Jealously. And at this point Dean didn't want to be or see anyone else, but Castiel.

-Break Line-

Dean and Castiel's routine after school had been very off the past 2 weeks. After Benny arrived he would go to Dean's everyday. He would start riding in the front seat. Castiel was just like he said before the _Third Wheel_.

Castiel hated it, but to let Dean's happiness first, he tried to rub it off. At all points of the day, he was in his room. Jealous. Then Anna showed Castiel to Balthazar. The two of them hit it off. Balthazar slept over a couple times, he was older than Castiel, he was 19. Castiel loved hanging out with Balthazar. They were together anytime they could be. Castiel finally showed Balthazar to Dean. He stilled loved Dean, but he wasn't truthful. He wasn't just with Anna. He was also with Balthazar, and wanted Dean to know that.

After showing Balthazar to Dean, he felt good. Then he went to school on monday, and once again it was the Dean and Benny show. So Castiel called Balthazar to pick him up instead. Then the routine happened. Instead of Dean taking Castiel to school and from school. Balthazar did. Dean didn't like it. Castiel could tell, but he wasn't missing, his boyfriend and his boyfriend best friend talking to each other.

A week went by marking the third week of not hanging out with Dean. Castiel couldn't do it anymore. He needed to end it with Dean. Every time he tried talking to Dean, he just said he loved him. It wasn't cutting it anymore.

Dean had invited Cas, Benny, Anna, and Balthazar to a friday movie night at the Winchesters. Mary and John were going out and Sam would join the movie. Castiel came over early to the house to get some time with Dean, but Benny had the same idea. So Castiel just went and talked to Mary.

"Can I tell you something?" Castiel asked Mary, who was making millions of popcorn bags.

"Of course." Mary hugged Castiel. "It's great to see you again, it's been a while. I'm glad you can still talk to me…" She laughed.

"Thats just it. Dean and Benny have been hanging out non- stop, so i felt that I should end it with Dean. Maybe become friends again?" Castiel looked down at his shoes.

"You want my real advice." Mary asked, Castiel nodded. "Well, breaking up might be a good thing, but you will not become friends like you were, not even close. You and Dean have liked each other since you met. Thats why we had the bet. Dean loves you a lot, and I don't know if you know, but I'm the eyes and ears. Not once has Dean asked Benny to come over. He just comes in, and you leave for your house. Dean watches you leave, sometimes he hesitates to go after you, but he knows bringing you in the house with the three of you will make you hurt. And he doesn't want that. So he lets you go."

Castiel was crying now. He felt awful that he was about to break up with Dean. He wanted to go and kiss him right now. Castiel said his thanks for Mary wonderful advice and ran upstairs.

He swung open the door, and stopped in his tracks. There was Benny on top of Dean on the bed kissing him. They both popped up and stared at Castiel, Dean started to get up, but Castiel just ran. Who knows where. He just ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys for the short chapters. I wanted you guys to be surprised with everything that has been happening, I didn't' want to just shove it into a chapter. It wouldn't be suspenseful. So my next few should be longer than my last few, sorry! Please enjoy, if you can?**

_He swung open the door, and stopped in his tracks. There was Benny on top of Dean on the bed kissing him. They both popped up and stared at Castiel, Dean started to get up, but Castiel just ran. Who knows where. He just ran._

Dean invited lots of people over to his movie night. Benny and Cas thought to both come early. Dean wanted to hang out with Cas, but he saw Benny and went straight to the kitchen. Dean just told Benny they should keep playing COD till everyone else arrived.

They were having a great time playing their game till Benny spoke up.

"So you and Castiel?" He spoke.

"What about it?" Dean stood up for there title.

"Well, you guys haven't spent any time together? Are you guys still together?"

"Yes, I just been hanging out with you too much! I'm going to stop, Ok? I mean you're a great friend and all, but I need sometime with Cas."

"You can't just not talk to anyone, so your boyfriend doesn't get jealous? Besides you too aren't even good together!"

"What! I'm not going to not talk to you, I just need you to stop coming over everyday till me and Cas get okay again? And were great together."

"If you were great, you would have more in common, like us." At this point Benny had paused the game. Dean stood up and sat on his bed.

"Um… What are you talking about?" Dean shifted uneasy

"Well, we have lots more in common than you and Cas have."

"Castiel! It's Castiel to you. And were friends, I love Cas, I don't like you like that!"

"Dean, I like you, a lot. Ive liked you since you scared away that bully. We should be together." And with that Benny leapt onto Dean and kissed him. Dean pushed him off, but he kept going. Dean now hated Benny. He had rage, _how could he do that_, right when he went to push him off he saw Castiel in the door way. Staring at the two of them. Castiel ran and Dean ran after him. It was freezing. Colder than any other day yet. It was mid-autumn. Castiel didn't grab a jacket. He just ran, he wanted to be away.

Castiel just kept running until he thought he was far enough, but Dean was right behind.

"Go away!" Castiel was crying. He was shivering with goosebumps down his arms. He was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Let me explain." Dean was in a horrible situation. Castiel was skeptical about Dean and Benny the whole time, and now he just walked right into a accidental kiss that Benny had started.

"No! I knew it was like that. You know, I thought about breaking up with you! All you did was spend time with him! But I finally realized that I shouldn't, because I love you! Then I go upstairs to see Benny on top of you making out!" Castiel couldn't see anything but Dean's figure in his tears.

"He came on to me! Cas, I love you too!" Dean yelled.

"No! Dean, the- the way you looked at him, sometimes it was like how you _used_ to look at me. I know you like him! Dean just admit it to yourself. Save you and me the pain." Castiel just ran away again. Dean wasn't giving up. Castiel was his one and only love, he couldn't just let him go.

Castiel didn't know where he was going at this point. He just kept running till he hit a playground. It was pitch black outside, and hard to see. He sat on a part of the wooden obstacle course. He knows he should keep running, but shouldn't he give Dean a chance?

"I don't love him! I have only love for you! Please Castiel you have to believe me!" Castiel heard his actual name come out of Dean's mouth. He was so sure he had never heard it before come out of Dean. Castiel's tears came out more now. He got up from his place and stared at Dean.

"Dean! I- I don't know if I can…" Castiel started running again. He still couldn't see anything. Everything was running through his head every other rational thought told him to just go hug Dean and make up, Dean would never hurt you. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't want to think now. All he wanted to do is escape.

"Please, Cas listen to me." Dean yelled again, his voice was getting hoarse. Castiel finally stopped. He realized that Dean was in great shape there is no way in hell he will out run him. He stopped and waited for Dean, he waited to be swooped up and brought back home. He saw Dean run after him, Castiel just stood there, looking straight at Dean. Then he was gone, it was so quick. He didn't even know what happened. Castiel flew across the road. Dean ran over to him and knelt by his side. "Cas, Cas, stay with me." Castiel's pulse was weak. "Call the ambulance!" Dean yelled to the driver, a truck had just hit Castiel, Dean noticed they were on Park St. Dean couldn't do anything but sit here. "Please Cas, you're not going like this. Please stay with me." Dean couldn't breathe. He was seconds from passing out. _Why did this happen? If he only paid attention to Cas more! It was his fault.. All his fault. _"Castiel you get up right now! You have too." His pulse was weakening by the minute.

"They are on their way! I'm so sorry. What were you guys doing out here?" The other man seemed very panicked. He asked lots of questions, but Dean only remained on Cas. To see his blue eyes again, or his beautiful smile was all he wanted again. _This was all his fault._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the awful way I left the chapter… but at least we know Dean didn't come on to Benny right? Well Lets hope it gets better. And no matter how many of you guys say you hate me, I still love you guys. Thanks for all the Reviews and follows! **

Dean had been at the hospital all day Saturday. Castiel was under some sort of medicine the doctors have told him a billion times, he just can't seem to focus till he knows Castiel is okay. He was suffering a broken leg, a fractured wrist, 6 broken ribs, and a minor concussion. Sunday was approaching and Dean had made deal's with the doctors and nurses to stay with Castiel till he wakes up.

The doctor was friends with his Dad, Dr. Creaser. Dean calls him Martin though. He allowed Dean to stay after visiting hours, because h knew how much he loved Castiel. The Winchesters have parties for almost all the holidays, thats when people come over like Martin. He has seen Castiel and Dean together. It was obvious to him they were meant to be with each other, friends or more.

He told Dean, Castiel should be awake by sunday evening. After Castiel was awake no more after hours, he became a regular patient. Dean knew if he wanted to, he could get Martin to let him have extra time. But he was okay with it.

Dean sat by Castiel holding his hand, he kissed it every once and a while, and told Castiel stories. He also apologized and told his side of the story, another dozen times. Dean's eyes were rimmed red, he kept thinking this was all his fault. That Castiel would never be in this mess if he never met Dean.

People came in a lot. A lot of visitors knew Castiel through the Winchesters. Some of them were checking up on Dean more than they were Castiel, it made him a little frustrated. Finally Sunday evening was approaching, he just wanted to see Castiel. He has longed for his eyes, or his smile in weeks. He wants it to be there because Dean made it be there. If he got another fake smile from him he would go off.

Benny tried checking in with Dean and Castiel on Saturday. Dean just screamed at him, to never look or think of him again. Dean was so close to being kicked out of the hospital after his episode. Dean couldn't have hated someone more than Benny right now. He blamed his self, sure, but he blamed Benny more. If Benny never kissed him, Castiel would have never ran away. He wanted to kill Benny, but every ounce of patience told him to stop.

Finally after the agonizing pain of watching Castiel lay there, not speaking, not moving, he finally woke up. Without him even opening an eye he yelled for Dean.

"I'm right here…. Cas, I'm right here." Dean had pushed the button that paged the nurse to come into Castiel's room. Castiel had opened his eyes.

"Dean? Where- What am I doing in a hospital?" Castiel cocked his head.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked softly. Hoping he didn't remember what Benny had done, so he could explain himself.

"I remember walking to your house for your movie night…" Castiel searched the room. His gaze ended up on Dean who looked guilty and also looked as if he'd been crying. Castiel has only seen Dean cry once. His freshman year when he'd been hurt from Gordon, since then he hasn't seen a tear. "Are you okay?"

"No, It's all my fault, why your here." Dean shook his head. "Benny and I were in my room, he started telling me how he was the one for me, not you. I sat on my bed, trying to get away from him. Then he pounced on me and kissed me, I pushed him off of me, but he dove back in. Then you opened the door and saw everything. You ran away and kept running all the way to Park St." Dean was crying again. "Then you stopped, telling me you'll let me talk, and the next thing I know you got hit by a car. And now you're here because I was too stupid to listen to you about Benny." Dean was really sobbing into Castiel's blanket. "I am so sorry, Cas!"

Castiel just looked at Dean. He saw how sorry Dean was. _But for what? _Castiel was the one who ran away, Benny was the one who kissed him, what was he sorry for?

"I-I don't understand you. You always make it like you are the bad guy. What was your fault in this?" Castiel searched Deans eyes, then a nurse walked in.

"Hello, Castiel." The nurse came over to him. "Dean, do you need another tissue box?" The nurse looked at the 2 empty ones beside him.

"Yes please, thanks Tess." Dean smiled eyes still wet and droopy. Castiel had never seen the nurse at the parties, or any where else. _How long had he'd been out? Another tissue box, Dean must have been crying a lot. _

"How are you feeling Castiel?" Tessa walked over to the monitors stationed by Castiel's side.

"Headache, my chest hurts too?" Castiel started rubbing absently at his chest.

"Well, you have a broken leg, fractured wrist and 6 broken ribs. Your headache is just because you had a minor concussion, but it seems that has went away. Did you lose any memory?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, I remember going to Dean's house then the rest of the night isn't registered?" Castiel looked over at Dean.

"Well let me know when it has come back." She smiled and left the room. "I'll get your tissues Dean!" She yelled from the hall.

"Anyway… Like I said, What was your fault?" Castiel stared back at Dean.

"I was i-ignoring you. I became so obsessed, hanging out with Benny, I sort of forgot about you, but at the same time I didn't. Holy crap Cas, I have tried so many times to tell Benny he just should go home so I can spend the day with you. He always said no." Dean cried again. "I have missed you, and if you just give me another chance!"

"Wait, did I break up with you?" Castiel was worried now, he knew he wanted to, but he doesn't even remember.

"No, but you said you were thinking about it, then you saw the kiss and I thought when you said you wouldn't give me a chance. That was basically you saying 'were done'?" Tessa returned with Dean's tissue box. He dove into it wiping away his many tears streaming down his face.

"Well we'll have to talk about it later, let me just get some rest. By the way what day is it?" Castiel tried to changed the topic.

"Sunday" Dean checked his watch. "8:36pm…" Dean looked over at Castiel.

"Get home! You have school tomorrow." Castiel raise his voice.

"No, I'm staying with you."

"The hell your not, bring me my work too…" Castiel nudged Dean.

"I won't be able to concentrate knowing you are in here, alone."

"Shut up, and leave before I make you." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"How can you, your leg is broken?" Dean remarked. They both laughed a little. Dean finally got up, he leant down and gave Castiel a small kiss on the forehead. He didn't want to kiss his lips because he knew they were at a bit of a break moment in the relationship. He would wait till they have talked, out of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel wars finally out of the hospital. He was being pushed around in a wheelchair by no other than Dean. He had broke his left leg, and fractured his left wrist. Along with 5 out of the 6 ribs on his left side were broken. If you can't tell he landed on his left side. He was grateful to his mother for giving birth to a right handed child. Dean had been a friend again. They both decided on taking a simple break from the relationship. A couple weeks maybe couple months, till everything fell back together.

Dean had helped Castiel so much the last couple days. In and out of school. He was such a stupid crippled. He wasn't the best at steering his wheel chair or writing with 1 1/2 hands, but Dean had been there. Everything that he injured hurt, but what hurt more was not being affectionate with Dean. Even though a little break would do good, he couldn't stand being away from Dean -in the sense of boyfriend and boyfriend- it was very difficult for Castiel. He wanted to kiss Dean and hug Dean. Hold hands and snuggle, but they were on a break. He had only wished they didn't set things for so long.

It was now coming to the end of October. Halloween. Dean's favorite holiday. The Winchester's always threw a party, and when Sam would go out for trick or treating, he would always say he had a "Sick Brother" at home, so people would give him more candy. Some people were stubborn so he showed a photo, or had Dean talk to them on the phone. The people who knew the Winchester's gave Sam extra candy for Dean. He always gave Sam money, or a ride for doing this little detail. This was Sam's last year though. He was 14 in May, so after this one, he wasn't allowed going anymore, Mary's words.

Castiel was once again invited to the precious party. It was so much fun to everyone that went. They always had it on the Saturday of Halloween week. Dean was allowed inviting 5 friends and so was Sam. Castiel's mother was allowed over and a whole bunch of people Mary and John knew. It was a great celebration. They had a costume contest, bobbing for apples, piñata, and a great Halloween scavenger hunt. The Winchester were known for this party, and had lots of allies. Like Dr. Creaser, for example. Sometimes things would be hidden around the hospital (outside), or Sheriff Mills allowed these people to stay out past curfew, and other details like that. Everyone had a team of 4. At least one person in the team had to have their driver's license and a car. Castiel and Dean were always on a team, and let Sam and a friend be on the same team as them. Dean drove in the Impala.

It was Wednesday the week before the party and everyone was persuading Dean to let them go. It was a hit around school, people who were invited came back always talking about it… Dean and Castiel would always pick who could go. Castiel wasn't counted as the 5. It was Dean's 5 friends plus Castiel, soon Castiel was basically part of the family. The both of them tried inviting new people every year to be fair, but there was people who always came, like Michael. Even know he was mean to Castiel when he first came, he apologized and became good friends with both Dean and Castiel. They already gave him his invitation. Each of the people invited were to chose a date if they wanted, it didn't count as the 5.

Castiel asked if he could invite Alfie, a friend from Trig. Dean got majorly jealous. He knew they were on a break, but he didn't want Castiel to get into a relationship and forget about him. Castiel explained that Alfie was just a good friend that needed a popularity boost. And going to Dean's party would help. When you went to the party you had to have an Invitation that was signed by a Winchester, so nobody would try to crash the party. Dean finally signed his invitation to Alfie and Castiel scrammed into the lunch room to give it to him.

Anna got one every year just like Michael. Last year they completely forgot to give her one, but she showed up anyway. She was a regular so Bobby didn't ask for her invite. She smiled as Dean signed hers off.

"Two people left?" Dean looked at Castiel.

"Yeah… Who?" Castiel chuckled as they looked around the lunch room. It seemed as if everyone looked at them smiling and anxious. Except for three people. Crowley, Gordon and Benny. They all minded their own business. Benny didn't know about the party. He thought if he never kissed Dean he would defiantly going. _Too bad huh… _

"Could I invite Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, just not as one as my invites. Give him this 'Castiel one'." Dean smiled as Castiel signed off on that one. Every stared at Castiel to see who he was going to walk too. But he didn't get up, so they thought it was nobody's. Dean and Castiel would usually do this at lunch, so everyone knew who was going. Everyone knew there were three going, but who were the last two?

"Let's do it tomorrow?" Dean leaned in and slapped Castiel and Anna's shoulder's. He got up and left the lunch room. Lots of people moped. It was an anxious time.

Dean invited Castiel over for a movie night. Just Castiel, Sam, Mary, John, and him. They would watch scary movie considering the Holiday. It went by a lot smoother than the other one. Finally when the movie was over, Dean rolled Castiel back to his home. He sat inside and ate some cookies Castiel's mother made.

"These are wonderful, Belle!" Dean smiled at her, mouth full of cookie crumbs.

"Thank you Dean, anything from my son's…. Best friend." She winked at Dean when Castiel wasn't looking. Dean knew she didn't mean 'best friend' he knew what she really meant. After staying for sometime he decided to get back home. He said his fair wells and left. Only if he could Castiel goodbye like he used to. A simple kiss on the cheeks would do. But Break meant Break.

Dean had been taking Castiel to school again. Balthazar was glad they made up, and went back to normal. Dean didn't mind Balthazar too much. Even if he knew he was gay, and of course had a thing for Castiel, Dean sort of knew Castiel wouldn't do anything with him. Just a gut feeling he stuck with. They rode to school and made their way through the first couple classes. Lunch time came again, and people were once again anxious.

After deciding and deciding Dean finally decided on a girl in his mechanics class. She was really cool, and kind of hot, but Dean didn't want to do anything with her because he thought of her more like a good friend. He has known her since they were little, but didn't really talk much till now.

"Go give it to her" Castiel nudged Dean.

"People are going to talk though-" Dean sighed.

"WHO CARES" Castiel was staring to get fussy.

"Fine!" Dean signed of the invitation and walked over to her group. Everyone was staring and sometimes Dean thought people looked as is they were drooling with bubble eyes.

"Hey.. Jo, Do you want to come?" He held out his invitation.

"Dude, I thought you would never ask." She winked and grabbed the slip then hugged Dean briefly. People crowded her, wanting to see the slip of paper. Dean felt sorry for some people. They were nice and all, but never would be able to go, because they never knew Dean. It seemed everyone was memorized of him. Dean never really got it, he was a human being. He remembers the time he met Chuck. He was a friend from gym. He got nailed in the head by Dean, it was an accident. When Dean went to check on him, he was super scared and blamed himself for not watching where he was dodging. Dean told him to sit by him at lunch so they could talk, and since then Chuck was grateful.

The last person Dean invited was only because he thought he was funny and would party like a maniac. He was sort of a Trickster in the high school ;) He was pretty popular, and was a Senior. He made his way over o his table and gave his the invite.

"Course I want you to come, Gabe. What would a party be like with out you?" Dean laughed and Gabe gave him a slight hug.

"Thanks, Bro!" Gabe was shorter than Dean and was hilarious. Everyone loved him. So why not. Castiel smiled as Dean sat back down. Everyone was sad now, but it only lasted a day really. He felt bad he couldn't invite everyone, but lots of people were invited to his end of school parties. They should just wait till then.

Dean and Castiel returned to their afternoon classes, once they were done they decided to pick Sam up and get some milkshakes.

"So who did you invite?" Castiel asked, sipping on his strawberry shake.

"Well, I invited Garth, Kevin, Ash, Pamela and…" Sam trailed off. His face got as red as a cherry.

"Who else?" Dean smiled. He kicked Sam's shin under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Who else?" Castiel entered the argument

"Jessica" Sam bowed his head.

"Awe! Sammy's got a little girlfriend!" Dean smiled big and bright. It made Castiel heart ache.

"Yea.. Can we shut up!" Sam sipped more of his vanilla shake

"How long?" Castiel asked.

"Cas! I thought you would be on my side." Sam face grew more red.

Castiel looked over at Dean, they both laughed. "Nah…"

"Just a couple weeks…Now drop it!" Sam yelled. The two older boys dropped it and drank the rest of their shakes. Dean and Castiel both hid their 'we-should-be-together-right-now' feelings. _Break_. Why couldn't they get it. They both tried to shake it off, they just put on fake smiles and got on with their days.

_Break_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I have decided that this will be my last chapter! I hope you like my ending because I sure do! When I get around to it, I will hopefully make a sequel! So thank you all so much for your support and enjoy!**

Castiel made his way to the party. Dean met him outside their house. He boosted him up the stairs and inside. The Winchester's were getting ready, hanging stuff up, sound checking, and putting props outside the house. They really went all out on their parties.

Castiel couldn't go up to Dean's room because it is too much work. He could go up, but Dean would have to carry him. He was as light as a feather to Dean, but his cast and how big it was, wasn't helping. So they stayed downstairs. Castiel help Mary set up dishes and snacks. Once the clock struck 8 people would start flooding in.

At first it was just welcoming everyone chatting, dancing, then stuff begins. They wait till 9 though, so everyone was there.

9:01pm And John leapt to the microphone.

"Hope everyone is having a great time! By this point we are shutting entry, anyone who is not here. Sorry! Apple bobbing is going to begin, so please make way to the bobbing stands if you would like to play. We have three buckets set up so pick a line. In the end we will add up the highest scores , and the ones who have them will face off to see who will win $100." John finally got down and Him, Mary and Bobby where the ones who would be at the buckets counting apples.

In the end, it was Gabe and John's friend Roy. Gabe won by a long shot, and had $100 in his pocket. They all laughed about it and congratulated Gabe. Later Sam and Dean's friends all got in a group, and just chatted. Dean had a smart idea to do a Cherry tie competition. Stick a cherry stem in your mouth and try to tie it. If you can it means you are a good kisser.

He got the cherries out of the fridge and handed everyone one. They all stuck the cherry stem out so nobody cheated. 3…2…1… GO! Everyone was chewing and cocking their heads, there were at least 15 kids in the circle all playing. 30 seconds went by and finally Dean grabbed his out of his mouth. Tied in a perfect knot.

"Wow!" Lisa, Michael's date said.

"Sure, or he might be cheating!" Gabe laughed. Dean grabbed another cherry tie and did it again. Castiel just looked at Dean and blushed.

"So, Castiel.. Is it true?" Jo beamed at Castiel.

"Is what true?" Castiel's head cocked sideways.

"Is Dean a good kisser?" She smiled. Everyone joined in except for Sam who looked mortified. Dean had turned bright red, so did Castiel.

"Well?" Dean chimed in. "Am I?" Dean winked at him. Castiel looked at his fist balled up in his lap.

"Actually, I'm surprised it didn't take you quicker!" Castiel grinned, everyone wooo and awed. Dean looked satisfied and changed the subject so Castiel wouldn't explode of embarrassment. They all started talking about Homecoming. It was late this year, but the students didn't care. People asked who Dean was going to take and if he thought he would be crowned king. Dean looked at Castiel straight in the eyes and said

"Not sure who I will take?" He looked back over at Michael. "Haven't really decided." Castiel just blushed. He had always hoped Dean would take him to a dance. So they could waltz and have fun and just be their selves. He missed Dean. He missed him so much. He wished he could just run to him now, but he is sure Dean would just push him away, _break_.

"Piñata Time! Everyone make their way out to the deck!" A huge Grand Piñata stood in front of everyone… It was a Jack-o-lantern. Castiel wasn't going to participate considering he was in a wheelchair.

Everyone stepped up to the Piñata. People on the side were placing bets down on others.

"I know exactly who is going to win!" Dean placed $75 down on the table.

"Yeah who?" Bobby laughed.

"Michael…" Dean laughed in Bobby's face.

"How you so sure, boy?" Bobby placed another $50 down.

"Best hitter on the team… And all you guys would break your old crippled backs trying." Dean laughed yet again.

"It's on!" The crowd cheered. So many placed money down towards Dean. It was at least $250. Michael had walked over to Dean.

"You have to win, big bets over here, I will give you some if you win!" Dean looked scared. "Just like in baseball, don't win, 8 laps when the season starts!" Dean whistled. Michael looked defeated already and got in line. Everyone had three swings. The piñata was bobbing as the three swings went. When Michael had come up, it hadn't been hit too hard yet. More money was placed and it was up to $400. Dean was biting his nails, he swore he would quit, but now he is too nervous.

One swing, hit it, but not that hard. It did dent it some. Another swing, completely missed. Everyone looked at Dean, somebody even added another $50.

The last swing up and he swung too hard, it was right at his last dent and boom the candy was flying! $450 was going in Dean's pocket. He ran and collected little candy, he didn't really care though soon he had money to buy his own candy.

"How much you want?" Dean asked Michael.

"Dude, keep it, you're the one who believed in me!" He smile and ran off. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the money too. It was going directly in his Collage fund for Sam. Nobody knew about it, but him. He had already collected $2,000. He knew his parents had one, but he thought that he wanted to give Sammy the best so his money would count somewhere?

He grabbed the rest of the candy he could find and walked over to Castiel.

"Here you go, sugar!" Dean winked

"Is that a flirtation?" Castiel smiled. "Are you coming on to me?"

"No, just stating that I'm giving you sugar, that's all, and soon your crippled self can't get any you can have this." He handed his bag over to the innocent child in the beat wheelchair.

"Thanks Dean." He laughed.

After another 15 minutes Costume contest was up. Each person who entered went up to the stage. The contestants would walk to the microphone and tell the crowd what they were dressed as and do a little performance.

"Dean Winchester as Jason Vorhees!" He held up his plastic machete and lowered his mask. People laughed as he went back to his line.

"Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore as Zombie Groom and bride!" They started walking around like dead people.

"Not this soon!" Mary yelled up at Sam. He gave her a small unnoticeable bitch-face  
only her, John, Dean, and Castiel would know.

"Gabriel the Great as the Devil." He held up his pitch fork and laughed an evil laugh.

"Michael and my date Lisa as The zombie Football player and Cheerleader!" Lisa did a slow painful split, and Michael pretended to stiff arm someone and he fell over.

"Jo Harvelle and Ash as Drunken hobo's" Jo looked over at Ash "Ain't I ri-" She tried to lean on Ash and they both fell.

"Anna Milton the Angel of the group!" She winked and spun around. Her dress was not ill fitting or slutty, it was long and fit her perfectly.

"Alfie, the murdered Pizza guy." He held up a plastic axe that went into his head. His eyes rolled back as he fell down.

"Kevin Tran the Zombie nerd…." He snorted and held up his calculator. People gave a little chuckle.

"Pamela Barnes the gypsy ghost." He chanted some Latin words, it kind of freaked people out.

"Garth Fitzgerald the deer hunter that came back from the dead!" He held up his cap gun and shot it to his head and fell over.

The last to go -well roll- up was Castiel.

"Castiel Novak the psycho patient from Dr. Creaser's haunted hospital!" He stated doing this things that gave people chills.. his hair stuck up and his eyes rolled back. People seemed to like his lots. Soon he was already in a cast and bandages. Then in the end, he gave his puppy eye stare that probably made him win something. Dean fell for it so many times, it was so cute!

Mary and John walked to the stage.

"Well we have our three finalist!" John cheered.

"Will Jo and Ash, Garth, and Castiel come up to the stage." Mary clapped.

"Jo and Ash came in third from their creativeness and humor!" People clapped Ellen cheered, the mother of the two. They received $25.

"In second place for their wild performance and best fitting outfit, Castiel Novak!" Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him his $50 he deserved.

"And In First Can we have Garth come up for his amazing wound and best performance!" The all cheered. The gun really topped off his skit. He earned $100.

"Okay everyone, its 10:45pm At 11 we will start our Scavenger hunt. Please assemble your teams and sign up!" Mary walked off the stage.

Dean found Sam and he decided that Jess would join them. They had a great group this year and hoped to win. There only set back was poor innocent Castiel. Dean, Sam, and Jess didn't care if they won though. It was only fun.

Alas, the scavenger hunt began and it was two tons of fun... Dean's group was searching everywhere for the items, but Kevin's group won. It's only because he had his mom, she went psycho about winning, but oh well. Just fun. Dean's group came in fourth. Last year his group came in second, but it was because of Castiel, he was quick and smart. Dean told Castiel the concussion knocked out all of his smarts. It deserved a kick with his good leg.

It was now scooting towards 12 and Dean's set of friends made it up to Dean's room. He carried Castiel up with help from Michael, wasn't too hard with help. They all decided on a friendly game of 7 minutes in heaven. They grabbed an old Beer bottle from down stairs. Someone started by spinning and whoever it landed on was the one who went into the closet for 7 minutes with the spinner then the person in the seat next to them would spin.

Rules were simple, you didn't have to do anything if you didn't want too. You would just go into the bathroom with your partner and talk if you wanted to.

Dean was the brave solider to spin first. His spin landed on Lisa Braeden. Michael's date.

"After you…" He said she chuckled. Dean knew she liked him since they were 13. He didn't really care much though.

Castiel was furious with Dean acting the way he did. He laughed and just let her into the bathroom with a lustful look. _Wait- he forgot. Break. _But he was allowed to feel jealous, it was his ex-boyfriend forever crush going in there with a play thing in there school. The kids in the circle heard little whimpers from Lisa, and one moan from Dean. Castiel never got a moan like that. _What were they doing? _When they finally came out, a hickey was visible on Lisa's neck, and another two on Dean. Castiel was full of rage and didn't give Dean eye contact.

Next was Balthazar he spun and of course landed on Castiel. He helped Castiel into the bathroom then the timer started. More moans and clashed coming from the bathroom. Dean was now furious. If Balthazar did anything to Castiel... his baby –Castiel- was just a virgin. He wanted to be the first time, not Balthazar. He raged and took breath's. Finally the timer went off. Three hickeys on Castiel's neck. Not once had Dean made a hickey on Castiel. Not once. He was saving Castiel's first time to be special, with him. He had been planning it out ever since they were together and never found out how he would make it special enough. His eyes started rimming put the blinked out he tears.

Castiel's turn and fortunately and unfortunately it landed on no other than Dean, himself. They both marched into the bathroom not even looking at each other. The timer went off.

"Well…" Dean's voice broke. He coughed

"You look like shit-" Castiel stared at Dean, finally.

"Well you do too!" Dean fought back.

"Well when you come out of the bathroom after moans and clashes with Lisa-" Castiel started

"What about you with Balthazar! Cas, you didn't do anythi-"

"Of course I didn't, I was trying to make you jealous we acted out the whole thing.. he even offered hickey's so it would look more real, didn't arouse me at all either. I think he tried to, though." Castiel laughed.

"Cas, I miss you! It's hard having this stupid break! God I'm sorry if you don't want to be with me, but please just break up with me completely! Don't tie me with a break!" Dean pleaded.

"God no! I miss you too! I have wanted to get back together since last week… who even brought up a stupid break!" If he could Castiel would leap on Dean, but he was held back. Good thing two stupid minds think alike. Dean was already kissing Castiel.

"Does this mean were back, together?" Dean asked.

"Of course!" Castiel kissed Dean. And with that it hit 12. People were banging on the door.

"Hello! Anyone in there? 7 minutes are up…. It's been 10!" People were shouting. Finally someone budged the door open…

"Looks like they are back together." Anna cheered.

"Couldn't they do the kissing scene some other time, when we weren't going to barge in?" Gabe retreated. "I'm so leaving! Duces." And with that every one left.

Sam found out seconds later that Castiel and Dean were together again, and before Mary packed up the stuff he ran downstairs. He knew Castiel and Dean too much, as he played a certain song. _.._

_Best thing about tonight is that were not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before._

_I know that you don't think I'm trying!_

_I know you are wearing thin down to the core…._

While the song sang, the two made love in Dean's room for the first time, it was just how he imagined it… Perfect.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again…_

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true…_

_Because a girl_ Sam, John and Mary Screamed _boy like you is impossible to find,_

_Impossible to find._

**Song: Fall for you **

**By: Secondhand Serenade**


End file.
